


Crazy Friend

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: I am super tired, I hope, I hope it makes some people smile, My eyes are trying to close and I'm fighting it, Now I can sleep easier, This is terrible, Took less than 30 minutes to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Modern Day AU. Moon is having a bad day and an unexpected stranger just causes the day to become better for Moon only for Moon to gain a new friend who happens to be a celebrity. Who knew?





	Crazy Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pkmntrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/gifts).



Title: Crazy Day

Pairing: Moon/Gladion

Rating: T

Category: Pokemon

Summary: Modern Day AU. Moon is having a bad day and an unexpected stranger just causes the day to become better for Moon only for Moon to gain a new friend who happens to be a celebrity. Who knew?

Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the Pokemon franchise.

Author’s Note: It’s 11:30 PM and I am tired and have to wake up tomorrow to go to work at 7AM. However, I will not regret it because someone who I find adorable and precious really needs to get something to make her day a bit brighter. If this can get her to smile than it is worth it. ((This is totally not proofread by the way)) 

~~Story Begins~~

Moon let out a scream of desperation as she threw her cell phone back into her car. She opened the back seat door and took out her plushie of a shiny Wooper (after she unbuckled her precious passenger). She sat the plushie on the hood of her car and started to pace.

“Can you believe this, Adrien?” Moon said. “My contract strictly states that they need to confirm the date and time with me two weeks ahead of time so I won’t have any conflicts. Nooo, this Aether company thinks they have the right to call NOW to confirm the date for tomorrow. Like, hello, I have a life too and tomorrow is the first day of vacation where I’m supposed to travel to the Johto region. Then Hau had to cancel so I’m going alone on this journey and -”

“Are you talking to that plushie?” a voice said from behind Moon.

She spun on her heel and stared at the man that looked strangely familiar with his light blonde hair and unique hairstyle. Moon never understood the ripped clothing fashion trend that this man had and she really couldn’t bring herself to care or his weird hair do.

“What plushie?” She said.

“Really?” the man said clearly unamused. “The one that is sitting on your car behind you.”

“Excuse you. Adrien is ten times more valuable than any plushie,” Moon said.

“How do you figure?” the man said.

Moon grabbed the plushie and held it directly in front of his face where he had to go cross-eyed and take a step back. “This is a shiny Wooper whose named is Adrien. Right now, it is the only good thing that is going on right now.”

“You...you are weird,” the man said with a sigh. “I regret talking to you now.”

He went to walk away and stopped. Moon had grabbed his wrist and started to try and drag him to her vehicle.

“Uhm...can you let me go?” the man said.

“Absolutely not. You are coming with me,” Moon said.

“Where?”

“Johto,” Moon said. “I am not making this trip alone and since you had the audacity to call Adrien a plushie, you need to be taught a lesson.”

“Gladion.”

“Uh?”

Gladion sighed. “That’s my name. Gladion. It wouldn’t be much of a car ride if we don’t know each other’s name.”

“Oh! Well, nice to meet you, Gladion!” Moon said as she placed Adrien back in the back seat and buckling it up. “My name is Moon.”

Gladion got in the passenger seat and looked in the back of the seat. He really should have seen this coming from her reactions of him calling her shiny Wooper a plushie, but was it really necessary to have all of the Eevee evolutions, a Wooper, a Suicune, and her shiny Wooper plush being buckled up in the back seat.

Moon got in the driver seat and buckled in as she started the car. As she pulled away from her driveway, she started to talk about everything that she had planned to do with Johto which he was going to do as well.

They were halfway to Johto and passed by the Aether event that they wanted Moon to photograph for. Gladion looked out the window as they passed it. He turned to look at Moon who was singing to the song to the radio. 

“You have zero idea who I am, don’t you?” Gladion said as he propped his feet up on her dashboard and leaned back in the passenger chair.

“You said your name was Gladion,” Moon said. 

“I didn’t lie about my name,” Gladion said. He closed his eyes as Moon gave him a quick glance and a smirk. “You see, I’m the so-called heir to the Aether Foundation and you are actually helping me out by taking me to Johto.”

“Wait! You mean the Aether Foundation that decided to call today to confirm the appointment for tomorrow?” Moon said as she slammed on her brakes. All her anger from earlier returning at this new realization.

“Hey now!” Gladion said as he used his feet to try and stop him from getting whiplash. “Why did you slam on your brakes?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Moon yelled. She started to turn her car around when Gladion grabbed her steering wheel. “Hey.”

“We are going to Johto right,” Gladion said. “You want to have someone go shiny Eevee hunting on Pokemon GO in the Johto region and I don’t want to go to the Aether Foundation fundraiser. Besides, it isn’t like we aren’t going to take photos which will help your career of getting offers for photo shoots and I will still be raising awareness for my mother’s goal of beautifying the world by kindness. It’s a win-win.”

Moon stared at Gladion. She didn’t believe him. 

“Besides, now whenever my mother wants me to do a photo shoot, I can now refuse unless you are the photographer.”

“Fine. Johto, here we come!” Moon said with as much enthusiasm as she had when she told him all about the plushies in the backseat and their plans.

Gladion didn’t know why, but he enjoyed seeing a happy Moon instead of the angry Moon he saw when he commented on her talking to a plushie. 

This was going to be a fun road trip.


End file.
